


Джон - БАМФ-омега

by N_Valkiriya



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Valkiriya/pseuds/N_Valkiriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Может, Джон и омега, но он отказывается подчиняться доминирующим альфам. И когда у него начинается течка, Шерлок познаёт характер Джона... сполна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Джон - БАМФ-омега

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [John - The BAMF Omega](http://putigress2012.livejournal.com/35860.html#cutid1) by [putigress2012](http://putigress2012.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Благодарность бете sKarEd и Anna Prince за баннер.

– Джон! Джон! Это был транзитный счёт сестры! Великолепно! Просто гениально! – восклицает Шерлок, буквально врываясь в гостиную на Бейкер-стрит. – Джон! Ты меня... слышишь?..

– Доброе утро, Шерлок, – произносит Джон, приподнимая бровь и отхлёбывая чай.

Шерлок принюхивается, спотыкается и пятится назад, испытывая лёгкое головокружение от запаха, который он уловил.

_Омега._

Каждый его мускул едва не звенит от напряжения. 

У Джона течка.

Шерлок не может подавить рычание, клокочущее в его груди, это выше его сил. А Джон сидит перед ним, спокойно потягивая чай и читая утреннюю газету, и на нём нет ничего, кроме банного халата, насквозь пропахшего феромонами, мускусом, возбуждением, так что Шерлок буквально упивается этим вкусом, витающим в воздухе.

– Мой, – мурлычет Шерлок и кидается в атаку. Джон – омега, и у него течка, течка! Шерлок чувствует, как растекается по венам упоительный жар, как твердеет наполняемый кровью член, как увеличивается узел, готовый к вязке с _его_ омегой.

С Джоном.

О, это решает все проблемы. Он станет мужем Джона, наконец-то у него будет собственная омега, и больше никаких встреч с этими нелепыми бетами! Шерлок трахнет его, сделает своим. Теперь Джону придётся покориться и забыть своё вечное упрямство, потому что Шерлок – альфа.

И именно поэтому Джону придётся повиноваться. Это же замечательно!

Шерлок жадно втягивает ноздрями пряный воздух, его бьёт мелкой дрожью от вожделения. Нет сил сопротивляться, Джон влечёт к себе, он такой соблазнительный, ещё чуть влажный после душа, тёплые струи которого всё же не смогли смыть пьянящий аромат готовой к спариванию омеги. 

В следующую секунду Шерлок беспомощно хлопает глазами. Он на полу. Почему он на полу? Его впечатали лицом в ковёр, придавив сверху, и заломили руки так, что он неизбежно вывихнет плечо, если попытается освободиться. Его член полностью эрегирован. Это больно, когда молния брюк впивается в возбуждённый член, прижатый к жёсткому полу. 

– Ты опять за своё, Шерлок? – спрашивают его.

Ну разумеется. А как же иначе? Какая глупость. Шерлок глухо рычит в ответ, пытаясь вывернуться, но это – плохая идея, он совсем забыл о захвате. 

Как он мог забыть?

Он делает вдох – и вдруг до него доходит, что Джон оседлал его, устроившись сверху. Почему Джон сверху? Он должен быть снизу. Шерлок был бы не прочь поменяться местами. 

– Шерлок, прекрати рычать и включи мозги, пожалуйста. Мне бы не хотелось вырубать тебя, но придётся, если возникнет такая необходимость, – чеканит Джон.

Да ведь он совсем не похож на омегу в течке! По телевизору говорили, что течные омеги смотрят умоляюще и просят трахнуть их, подставляя послушные тела, раздвигая ноги, соблазняя альфу скользким, влажным отверстием. А Джон... ведёт себя так, будто ничего не происходит!

– Мои мозги всегда в порядке, – ворчит Шерлок. – И как только я встану, я покажу тебе, где твоё место. 

– Моё место? – В голосе Джона изрядная доля скепсиса. – О, конечно, ты ведь хотел меня трахнуть. А может быть это я должен показать тебе твоё место, а?

Джон подчёркивает это заявление, сильнее вдавливая Шерлока с его эрекцией в твёрдую поверхность паркета.

– Чего бы ты хотел, Шерлок? Если ты достаточно хорош, чтобы выбить из меня оргазм, может быть, я даже позволю тебе попробовать меня на вкус, – Джон склоняется к Шерлоку и шепчет ему на ухо: – после того, как...

– Джон, Джон, пожалуйста… – Шерлок скулит, его колотит, он растерян. Что ему делать? Джон такой ароматный, соблазнительный, желанный, возбуждающий и возбуждённый. – О, Джон...

– Сейчас я тебя переверну. Не дёргайся, – предупреждает Джон. Стянув пиджак вниз по плечам, он перекатывает Шерлока на спину и тут же усаживается сверху, не давая выпутаться из рукавов. Шерлок всё ещё слишком ошеломлён обволакивающим его обоняние запахом и сейчас не способен ни на что, кроме как изумлённо таращиться широко распахнутыми глазами. 

– Джон, – тихо шепчет Шерлок, поддавая бёдрами. Джон хитро улыбается. Он сползает ниже, седлая Шерлока и потираясь промежностью о его эрегированный член. 

– Может я и омега, но, тем не менее, я контролирую себя. Я могу быть в стадии течки, но это вовсе не означает, что мне нужно нечто большее, чем собственная рука или дилдо. Если что-нибудь войдет в меня, то это будет только потому, что _я_ позволю. Если кто-либо коснётся меня, то это будет только потому, что _я_ разрешу прикоснуться к себе. Я никогда не теряю головы, даже будучи возбуждённым. Осознаёшь ли ты это, Шерлок? Ты альфа, но ты совершенно свихнулся от одного моего запаха, и я мог бы сделать с тобой всё, что угодно, не так ли? – Джон покачивается на бёдрах Шерлока в такт каждой сказанной им фразе. 

И он прав. О, как он прав! Шерлок в данный момент точно не в своём уме. И Джон сейчас действительно может делать всё, что угодно. Всё, что он только пожелает. И столько времени, сколько захочет.

– Джон, Джон, пожалуйста… – умоляет Шерлок, сражаясь с пиджаком, сковывающим его руки. Джон только ухмыляется. Он сползает ниже, к коленям Шерлока, чтобы получить возможность расстегнуть молнию его брюк, приспускает их, совсем немного, ровно настолько, чтобы высвободить член. 

Шерлок моргает, уставившись на своего «младшего друга». Мощнейшая эрекция. Колом стоит. Прямо как солдат, по стойке смирно. Ничего себе реакция на Джона.

– Ммм... гляди-ка, вот это стояк у тебя. Всё, как я люблю, – шепчет Джон, отводя полы своего халата. Теперь он придвигается ближе, обхватывает оба члена и потирает их друг о друга. 

– О-о, – стонет Шерлок, выгибаясь от наслаждения и сдаваясь на милость победителя. – О, пожалуйста...

– Ну? Какие ты приведёшь аргументы, чтобы я позволил _этому_ , – Джон указывает на вздыбленный член, – оказаться во мне? Что ты ради этого сделаешь? – спрашивает он, лаская Шерлока, отыскав одну особо чувствительную точку и мягко поглаживая. Но этого недостаточно. Недостаточно!

– Всё, – Шерлок задыхается. – Всё, что угодно. Чего ты хочешь? Я... я буду хранить все эксперименты в отдельной таре. Я буду водить тебя к Анджело столько раз, сколько ты скажешь. Я куплю молоко, обещаю. 

– И фасоль? – издевается прекрасный мучитель, большим пальцем нежно проводя по головке члена Шерлока.

– Всё. Всё, что пожелаешь, – Шерлок сейчас весьма сговорчив. 

Рука вдруг исчезает.

– Что за...?! – восклицает Шерлок, но прежде, чем он успевает как следует отчаяться, рука возвращается. 

Влажная. 

В смазке. 

В Джоновой смазке. 

Шерлок ощущает этот божественный аромат на своём члене. О, он хотел бы весь пропитаться этим запахом. Он хочет чувствовать его везде, повсюду. Чтобы все знали. И когда он кончит, он хотел бы вымазать Джона в собственной сперме с ног до головы. Возможно, Джон позволит ему, если Шерлок будет вести себя прилично. Он... должен спросить. Очень деликатно. Шерлок должен...

– Я сейчас трахну тебя, – сообщает ему Джон будничным тоном. – Как тебе это?

Джон собирается… трахнуть его? Но ведь это Шерлок – альфа. Это он должен быть сверху. Вот только Джон… сейчас Джон полностью владеет ситуацией. И если Шерлок откажет, он уйдёт. Что, если он найдёт себе другого альфу, который с удовольствием подставится? Нет, Шерлок не позволит кому-то забрать у него Джона.

И, может быть... Возможно, если Шерлок будет покладистым, Джон разрешит ему отодрать себя позже. Или хотя бы дотронуться до него там, где он такой теплый и влажный, и... Джон сказал, что он позволит Шерлоку попробовать его на вкус, не так ли? Если Шерлок будет вести себя хорошо. А Шерлок может быть хорошим, очень хорошим, если взамен Джон сдержит своё обещание...

О, как сладка эта мысль – нагнуть Джона, развести его крепкие ягодицы в стороны, припасть к этому источнику упоительного аромата, обвести языком по краю и наблюдать, как маленькое великолепное отверстие открывается и закрывается, и сочится влагой, которую так и хочется слизнуть.

– Да! – стонет он. – Трахни меня, Джон, трахни! Пожалуйста! Я согласен.

Лицо Джона озаряет сияющая улыбка. Он наклоняется погладить Шерлока по щеке. Ооо, его рука благоухает... Шерлок ловит ртом восхитительно пахнущие пальцы и начинает нежно посасывать их. Вкус... Шерлок не может выразить, он только дрожит от удовольствия. Эти великолепные пальцы Джона, обмакнувшиеся в...

– Что ж, ты согласился даже на это – ты заслужил меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты разделся и откинулся назад. Точно так же, как было до этого: ложись на скрещенные руки. Мне нравится эта поза, но станет намного лучше, если ты будешь голым, – Джон встаёт.

Шерлок содрогается, лишившись сладостного тепла, но тут же соображает: чем быстрее он выполнит приказ, тем раньше Джон снова к нему прикоснётся. Он вскакивает, срывает с себя одежду, бросая её, куда попало, и снова укладывается так, как ему было велено.

Джон довольно улыбается. Он развязывает пояс халата и поводит плечами, позволяя ему соскользнуть к ногам. Теперь Шерлок видит его обнажённое тело. Джон прекрасен: подтянутые мышцы, притягивающие взгляд шрамы и великолепная, сладко пахнущая кожа.

Шерлок покорно разводит ноги – а Джон, улыбаясь, сдвигает их обратно. Он усаживается на бёдра Шерлока, придерживает рукой его эрегированный член и...

Опускается на него.

Когда его член погружается в скользкий теплый анус Джона, Шерлок стонет так, будто сейчас умрёт. Джон настолько тугой и влажный... ооо. Оооо!

– Но я думал... думал... – бормочет Шерлок, уже и сам не зная, о чём он там подумал. Есть что-то... там... но...

Джон.

Теперь есть только Джон.

– Ты думал, что я собираюсь трахнуть тебя... – кивает Джон, тяжело дыша. Его зрачки расширены от возбуждения, щёки раскраснелись. Секс с Шерлоком – это нечто крышесносное. 

О, как же Шерлок хочет засадить поглубже – перевернуться, подмять Джона под себя, подчинить и... Но он обещал вести себя хорошо. А Джон всё ещё может уйти, если захочет. Ведь Шерлок пока не повязал его, и Джон может просто встать и уйти.

Джон приподнимается, позволяя члену Шерлока выскользнуть наполовину, и тут же насаживается обратно, принимая в себя до самого основания, снова поднимается и снова опускается, подаваясь бёдрами вперёд и сжимая внутренние мышцы. Боже, что он вытворяет…

– ...и я трахаю тебя, – говорит Джон. – Ты во мне, но только потому, что _я_ этого хочу, и мне нравится эта поза. И я кайфую от твоего огромного твёрдого члена в моей заднице. Ведь ты перевернёшься и позволишь мне вставить тебе по самые яйца, если я этого захочу, не так ли?

– Да! Да! О, да! – Шерлок уже на всё согласен, он хочет, потому что это Джон. Джон. Джон...

– То-то же. Вот поэтому я сейчас ебу тебя, хотя мог бы обойтись вибратором, что лежит у меня наверху. Ладно, погнали. 

Оооо...

И это были последние вразумительные слова, произнесённые ими.

**********

Шерлок стонет, когда Джон начинает трепетать в предоргазменной судороге, член будто сжимают тисками. Он чувствует, как узел увеличивается, Джон стискивает его мышцами ануса, выдаивая в себя, и наконец кончает. Сперма выплёскивается ему на грудь. О боже...

– Шерлок, – ворчит Джон, впиваясь в его всё ещё сведённые за спиной руки. – Переворачиваемся. 

Шерлок непонимающе хлопает глазами. Джон рычит и перекатывает их. Теперь Шерлок оказывается сверху, а Джон - на спине, не выпуская из себя при этом манёвре Шерлоков член. 

– Заканчивай, – цедит Джон, нетерпеливо вскидывая бёдрами. – Я не должен делать всю работу.

Шерлок подчиняется, всаживая жёстко, но неглубоко. Он не может вынуть даже наполовину: разбухший узел препятствует этому. Джон извивается под ним, сверхчувствительный после собственного оргазма. И в тот момент, когда Шерлок вот-вот достигнет пика, Джон запускает пятерню в его волосы, притягивает к себе и целует – жадно, страстно.

Их первый поцелуй.

То, что нужно Шерлоку, чтобы кончить.

– О, Джон... – бормочет Шерлок, покрывая поцелуями губы, скулы, подбородок, шею Джона. Теперь они связаны, они не могут расцепиться, пока узел на члене не опадёт, тут уж Шерлок бессилен что-либо сделать, остаётся только ждать – и целовать Джона. Ох, какой кайф! Шерлок, разумеется, подозревал это и раньше, но теперь он знает наверняка.

– Что ж, это была моя лучшая течка за последнее время, – шепчет Джон, отвечая на поцелуи Шерлока. 

– За последнее время?! – рычит Шерлок. Мысль о том, что Джон позволял другим альфам прикасаться к себе, выбешивает его.

– О, только не ревнуй, – мягко уговаривает Джон. – Я никогда не позволял альфам вязать меня. Всегда либо удовлетворял себя сам, либо обращался к бетам.

К бетам?!

Сама мысль об этом рождает в груди злое ворчание. Шерлок наваливается на Джона, подминая его под себя, закрывая собой от всего остального мира. Он не намерен делить его ни с кем. Ни с альфами, и уж тем более не с бетами.

– Итак, я подозреваю, что не смогу постоянно сдерживать в тебе властного собственника, – вздыхает Джон, ласково поглаживая Шерлока по спине. – Пока это распространяется только на время «сразу после секса», когда я затраханный и мне плевать, все в порядке.

– Ты позволишь мне... снова? – в голосе Шерлока неверие мешается с надеждой.

Джон сладко улыбается, нежно перебирая пальцами завитки его волос.

– Разумеется. Я ведь обещал: если ты окажешься на высоте, я позволю тебе попробовать меня, не так ли? Как только твой узел опадёт, мы пойдём в мою спальню и остаток дня проведём в постели. Ты был очень хороший, просто замечательный, однако мы можем сделать это ещё лучше, – говорит Джон, крепко сжимая внутренними мышцами всё ещё раздутый узел Шерлока.

Распутник.

Но Шерлоку не нужен никто другой.

На самом деле ему даже немного жаль тех альф, у которых либо вообще нет омег, либо есть, но тихие и покорные.

Это же так скучно.


End file.
